Wearable devices are being introduced by various companies and are becoming more popular in what the wearable devices can do. As the footprint for electronics becomes increasingly smaller, wearable devices may have more and more functionality.
One possible application for wearable devices could be to assist visually impaired person. Currently, visually impaired persons have no tool for real time mobility navigation to be able to walk around a city alone. For example, current tools include using a sight dog or using a walking cane to help them “feel” their surroundings.